User talk:MaryRagsdale
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Delaynaragsdale page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Additionally user pages do not get categorized. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:15, September 12, 2015 (UTC) no i do not have one i an in youth villiges georgia in douglasville doglas county love you all so much tell momma i said hey and i love her alot you all are in my heart They are looking for me a home they cant find one I have been here for one year now. It may be a while before I get in toutch with you again on this site youth villiges reasons love you forever and always David lives in ardmore tn New name is david kesmodel Ashtons new name is Cameron Curtis Saras is Maranda Paige Curtis ethen is Ethan Curtis and heather is Heather is Heather Curtis I can not get caught on this i have to go hey aunt mary write back please Delayna Ragsdale 17:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC)delaynaragsdale I love you so much thank you for writing back Delayna Ragsdale 18:17, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Delayna Ragsdale aka princess dee I dream of that too tell momma i said i love and miss her also. I wish you could adopt meDelayna Ragsdale 17:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delaynaragsdaleDelayna Ragsdale 17:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I wont be able to write on weekendsDelayna Ragsdale 17:11, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delaynaragsdaleDelayna Ragsdale 17:11, September 23, 2015 (UTC) got a new photo on my profile Delayna Ragsdale 17:20, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delaynaDelayna Ragsdale 17:20, September 23, 2015 (UTC) i did get the pictures Delayna Ragsdale 17:26, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delayna rDelayna Ragsdale 17:26, September 23, 2015 (UTC) i did not get a letter just pictures can you find out why? Delayna Ragsdale 17:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delaynaDelayna Ragsdale 17:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aunt mary I love And miss you And This is the last day till the weekend i will be able to get on Delayna Ragsdale 17:36, September 25, 2015 (UTC)dr Got the picture now you can see it Delayna Ragsdale 17:17, September 28, 2015 (UTC)delayna yours foreverDelayna Ragsdale 17:17, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Tell punkin and ginny i love and miss them too. And tell Punkin to get better Delayna Ragsdale 17:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC)your forever and alwaysDelayna Ragsdale 17:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Send some pitures from punkins facebookDelayna Ragsdale 18:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC)DelaynaDelayna Ragsdale 18:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Are you on right now aunt maryDelayna Ragsdale 18:11, September 30, 2015 (UTC)dr Oh by the way i am not for sure if I will be able to have a facebook when i get out, dcs reasonsDelayna Ragsdale 18:13, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Dr I love you and miss you Delayna Ragsdale 17:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Delayna Did ginnys doc appointment go okay?Delayna Ragsdale 17:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Delayna Aunt Mary: Dcs Szid i could have contact with you, But they have to get your permission. I told them that you and i are really close. but you have to give them your number. My dcs worker is named Amanda Foucher. Just call the front desk in columbia tn and ask them for my dcs workers number and if she dont answer leave a message. I dont know if your okay with it but I have no one to go to after i get out of dcs next year and I need someone to live with and i was wondering if it would be okay with you if i came to live with you. i'm really scared i dont want to go to independent living its just like another place like this and i literally have no where to go I need you to help me. And they was talking about getting in contact next month. after my 17th birthday tell punkin and ginny i love them and miss them so much,same for you Email me asap Oh by the way we are going to be out of school friday and i want be able to get on love you Delayna Ragsdale 18:43, October 5, 2015 (UTC)dr Why havent you followed backDelayna Ragsdale 17:10, October 8, 2015 (UTC)Dr I am not mad at you and i love and miss you all so much i wish i could come live with you sooner. Please do not ever think i would be mad at you i love and miss you so much. oh and tell momma i sais i love and miss her tooDelayna Ragsdale 18:22, October 8, 2015 (UTC)dr i will not be able to get on friday i have no school sorry Delayna Ragsdale 18:26, October 8, 2015 (UTC)dr they restrained me for no reason the other day it was the worst thing ever. i finally started to learn to trust after being in dcs all my life all my foster parents have not been trustworthy it upset me and i have no one to talk to up here about it sorry i trust you and you are the only person i can talk to about this dcs wont listen and neither will staff. i have no one on my contact list exept dcs i love and miss you Delayna Ragsdale 18:31, October 8, 2015 (UTC)dr hey aunt mary i got your pictures i love and miss you all so much. i just got done following momma and i decided i was going to follow you next you are my hero you found me and i thank you for that i love you once more oh and let me know what my dcs worker says. she alo mentioned somem' about her phones her cell number ,she can not get back to. i love you and miss you again Delayna Ragsdale 18:17, October 12, 2015 (UTC)dr yours forever and always Hello Hello, Mary, I am FrenchTouch. You may not know me, and that is totally normal. By going through this site's recent activity, I have witnessed your last discussion with your niece, Delayna, and by this instance, I would like to inform you that the Creepypasta Wiki is a community of around a thousand users or so, who can see absolutely everything that is going on here. I'm telling you that because you have inserted quite a lot of personal information about your family and yourself, and even though we have no problem with you doing so, I still would like you to take into consideration that we are a thousand of people that you don't know who can access and even gather those, unlike other social media such as Facebook. Your own security and privacy is up to you, but still, I prefer to have you know it in this context, rather than this information taking you by surprise. Thanks for your time, and be careful. Regards, FrenchTouch (talk). :Well, sadly, on the Creepypasta Wiki and on Wikia as a whole, there are no ways of doing just that, since its base is something called “MediaWiki,” the same "engine" Wikipedia works on, and it archives everything on the website. But, alternatively, what you can do, is join each other on a new wiki, where there is a chat (because on this wiki, Chat was shutdown for community reasons,) and normally, you should be able to talk freely via private messages there. But you can't upload photos. :Though, if you really want to know, not many people are concerned about your contributions, nor does any are wary of the personal data you share, so, there isn't any inconvenient to talking to each other via the wiki's talk page, except of course the lack of privacy. But, just in case, you can still try the website http://chatango.com Chatango. It's a cluster of chats which you can join or add your own chat to. But again, we don't have a problem with talking here, we just prefer to warn rather than fix, you see. But I have a way of protecting your personal info—when you won't need it anymore (or a very long time from now, I'm sure.) Oh, and you said you wanted to learn about the website, so in case you don't already know, the Creepypasta Wiki is a massive community that writes creepypastas—short stories designed to be passed on to scare or creep out someone—and which you can learn more about through the Rules or through the forum, via the Writer's Workshop. With that said, have a nice day, and good luck, Regards, FrenchTouch (talk). ::You're welcome, if you need any more help, feel free to contact me. FrenchTouch (talk) Hi mama, yd the kesmodel's change some of my cousins names...? GinnyRagsdale1011 (talk) 20:20, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey mama I am able to talk now--Delayna Ragsdale 18:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Mary I just created Ragsdale6 wiki http://ragsdale6.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ragsdale6_Wikia?action=create --MelishaRagsdale (talk) 06:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC)